tdiwritersnuzlockefandomcom-20200213-history
TAU's Gameplay: Episode 3
Gym Trainers are better.png|Bold statements from a Youngster Super Easy Fight.png|"I'm sure it isn't you. I'm just cool that way."- Kat Challenge from Roxanne.png|You mean give you inside information as to how I battle so that you can counter it? That, my dear, is something I can't give you. Roxanne.png|The almighty Gym Leader...a Japanese schoolgirl... One Hit KO.png|"You missed it by THAT much!"- Brent. Beat Roxanne.png|Yes, you did. Don't worry, though. You don't have to put out the red light. Stone Badge.png|stoner joke here Out of the Way.png|...who are you exactly? Mugging.png|Again? You really need to learn to fend for yourself. Aqua Threat.png|Sure, Team Aqua grunt. I'll fight you. Level 12 Brandon.png|"I know how awesome I am, but I just keep getting cooler!"- Brandon Dead End Crime.png|"Team, we just took a bite out of crime!"- Brandon Talk About Troubles.png|Sir, I don't think you want to know the things that trouble me. Grunt Work for Devon.png|Why don't you do this yourself? Are you afraid of getting mugged again? Bumbling Staff.png|Yeah, I know. Your staff is incompetent. You should work on that. Useless PokeNav.png|Is it basically useless? That's a giant 'yes'. Idiot Chasing a Pokemon.png|You're chasing your Pokemon around the room in a giant circle? That's doesn't at all make you look like an idiot. Idiot with a Ship.png|Oh, an idiot with a boat! That changes things. Flash.png|flasher joke here "We can light up the night!"- Juliette Scarves are Fabulous.png|A scarf! How fabulous! Predicament.png|Nobody can learn Cut? Not even you, Brandon? This is a predicament. Makuhita.png|Hey, that's new! Maybe he wants to join our team? Makuhita Caught.png|Gotcha! Welcome to the team! Chris the Makuhita.png|"Hi. I'm Chris, and I'm a Makuhita."- Chris Juliette Flash.png|flasher joke here...did I say that already? Level 14 Kat.png|"That'll teach you to mess with a woman this strong!"- Kat Level 15 Brent.png|"Woohoo! I'm kicking butt and taking names!"- Brent Brent Learned Bide.png|"Whatever doesn't kill me, makes me stronger."- Brent Brandon Learned Wing Attack.png|"Wing Slap! Yes!!"- Brandon Useful Move.png|"Hooray! I learned a useful move!"- Juliette Level 15 Ariel.png|"Hooray!! I'm stronger now! Aren't I so awesome, Brent??"- Ariel "Well...uh..."- Brent "WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT AWESOME?!" Ariel Chris Learned Vital Throw.png|"I can attack without fail, now. Hooray."- Chris Second Gym.png|With my Pokemon all at level 15, I go to face the second Gym...in the dark... Double Dragon Fan.png|Might is right? Are you a Double Dragon fan or something? Power Outage.png|So that's why the Gym is so dark. Brent Evolving.png|"Hm...what's going on?"- Brent "Oh! I think you're getting stronger!"- Juliette Brent the Marshtomp.png|"Yeah! Look at this! Winning!"- Brent Tessa Defeated.png|"I'm winning ALL the battles!"- Juliette Easy Loss.png|Maybe you aren't as good as you think you are. Brawly Fight.png|Well, aren't you a feisty one? Let's see if your bite is as rough as your bark. Lightweight Wrestler.png|You're awfully thin for such a tough guy. Lightweight wrestler? Water Loving Fighting Trainer.png|So...you're a skinny guy with a surfer haircut who grew up on an island and talks about splashes, and you lead a fighting gym? Knuckle Badge.png|knuckle sandwich joke here, and that's it for this episode!